


Engraved With Hearts

by starsprout



Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chanhee is a chaotic mess, Christmas fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Youngbin is supportive, uhh idk what to say about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsprout/pseuds/starsprout
Summary: Something tells Chanhee that nothing is going to compare to the ring Seokwoo's got for him.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Engraved With Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! Enjoy! <3

“Look,” Taeyang says through the phone. “Take a deep breath and think,”

“Not helping!” Chanhee yells back at him. “Yell at me one more time and I’m hanging up,” Taeyang warns and Chanhee whines loudly. “I’m so lost,” he cries out. “What do I do?” 

“I dunno,” Taeyang is taking this all way too casually for this particular situation. 

“Hey,” Chanhee grumbles. “This is serious! No present is going to compare to what he’s going to do?”

“Well, you know, if you didn’t have to be so nosy and listen in on Youngkyun and his call, you wouldn’t be in this situation,” Taeyang replies back and then he hears a distant scream through his phone. 

Chanhee throws his head back, taking a few deep breaths in before he returns to his phone. “I’m not even sorry about that,”

“I didn’t expect you to be,” Taeyang replies back. “Look, if you really want to do something nice for him too, go out and buy a ring for him?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Chanhee groans into his phone. “Why did I call you of all people? You know what, Youngbin will be much better for this! Goodbye!”

He dramatically hangs up on his best friend and quickly gets to pressing Youngbin’s number into his phone.

“Hello, are you alone?” He doesn’t give Youngbin the chance to greet him, which he knows he’ll be annoyed over. “Yeah, why? What’s up?”

“Big problem,” Chanhee answers back, voice strained to show his frustration. 

“Oh? Can you tell me?”

“That’s why I’m calling!” He cries out. “So,” he quickly recovers from his outburst and clears his throat, ready to tell Youngbin what’s been going on. 

“I was at Taeyang’s place and I overheard a call Youngkyun was having with Seokwoo—“

“Uh oh,” Youngbin gasps out as if he’s guessed the rest of the story. “You found out Seokwoo is planning to propose to you on Christmas Eve?”

“Christmas Eve?!” He screeches through his phone. His panic rises through his body and he feels like homes been hit by a truck.

“Oh my god, what do I do? I haven’t gotten him a present yet! Youngbin it’s Christmas Eve in a week! What do I do? Nothing is going to compare to this fucking ring he’s got!”

“Hey!” Youngbin shouts at him, bringing out of his panic. “Seokwoo’s a hopeless romantic,” Youngbin points out and Chanhee nods, forgetting for a few seconds that he’s on the phone to Youngbin and he can’t see him. “Yeah, I know,”

“He appreciates everything basically, even that one time when you tried to make dinner for him and ended up having to throw away the pot because it was so badly burnt?”

“Don’t bring that up now!” Chanhee whines. “It still hurts me to this day,”

“Anyway! What I’m saying is that if you do something for him, not making dinner, please don’t do that! But making something for him! He’s going to love anything you made because you made it,”

“You make him out to sound like a mother,”

“He’s got it in him,” Youngbin replies. “Are you going to say yes, anyway?”

“Oh my god, what do you think? I’m only head over heels for the man,”

“Aww,” Youngbin coos into the phone. “You never express your love verbally,” 

“Leave me and how I express my emotions alone!” Chanhee pouts. He’s never been good at expressing himself. Especially verbally and it makes him feel guilty some times. Well, most of the time. 

“Well then! Maybe something that you’ve both wanted and talked about for a while, too? There are lots of options, just go for it.”

An idea pops into his head and his eyes narrow at the idea. 

“I’ve got one! I’ll talk to you later, bye! You’re much more helpful than Taeyang!”

He cracks his knuckles before typing in a familiar site. “Get your convincing fingers on, Kang Chanhee, we’re getting this put in our hands early.”

❅

Christmas Eve rolls around in no time. 

“Are you cold?” Seokwoo ponders aloud, looking down at Chanhee. “No,” he answers. 

His gut is full of anxiety and his fingers clutch on tighter to the present in his pocket. 

He knows at any moment Seokwoo is going to get on one fucking knee and pull out a ring at him, asking him to marry him. It’s fucking terrifying. 

He knows what he’s going to say. He’s always wanted to marry Seokwoo and see what life has in for the both of them together. Yes is his only answer. 

He feels guilty that he knows it’s already coming and he can tell but the way Seokwoo’s acting—slightly on edge and fidgety—that he’s also panicking in the inside. He’s putting up with it well, obviously wanting to keep it as much as a surprise as he can. Chanhee feels bad that he even going to have to act surprised because if he doesn’t and Seokwoo knows that he knew about it this whole time, he’d be pretty deflated. 

Chanhee doesn’t have many weaknesses, but seeing Seokwoo, this big ball of energy and smiles, deflate into sad eyes and a blank expression really is one. 

He can’t lie to himself. 

  
So, when they’re outside after a nice fancy dinner—something they don’t do much which only makes Chanhee feel worse about how much thought he had put into this—and when they make they’re way to the nearby nature reserve Chanhee prepares himself.

The park is covered in white snow and their breath is caught in their throats from the sheer beauty of it all. 

“It’s beautiful,” Chanhee mumbles. Seokwoo agrees with a nod. 

“Hey, Chanhee?” He turns to Seokwoo, prepping himself some more for what is about to happen, but all his coolness flies out of the hypothetical window when he sees him get on one knee.

He can’t fight the beaming smile on his face and when he looks into Seokwoo's eyes, something in him breaks and it all rushes over him at once. 

They’ve talked about getting married before, but it felt distant, not here yet. Even when he knew but seeing him with the ring in his hand, it all comes at once. 

They’re going to spend the rest of their lives together. Yeah. That’s what he wants. For sure. 

“I was going to prepare a speech for you on why you should marry me—“

“Yes,” he breathes out. He nods his head as he swallows thickly. “Yes!” 

“And that’s why I didn’t!” Seokwoo wheezes as Chanhee zooms into his arms, his head pressed to his chest, warm tears against his jacket. 

“Why are you crying?!” Seokwoo pulls his face into his hands and wipes away his tears before kissing his lips. 

“I’m just flooded with emotions right now,” Chanhee admits. “To be honest I knew you were going to do this and I was freaking out on what to get you, because well, he points to the ring that Seokwoo has yet to slip on his finger. 

Seokwoo makes him hold out his hand and he slips the silver ring onto his slender finger with a gentle kiss to the new adornment on his hand. 

“This, you got me a ring and now we’re going to get married! So! I know we’ve talked about this a lot and it was a big move on both of our parts to do this without any warning, but I felt like it was right to do this to…” Seokwoo stares at him, wondering what he’s about to pull out of his sleeve. 

His eyes widen at the thing that he pulls out of his pocket. 

“Chanhee! My god!” 

“It’s something we’ve both wanted to do after we were married, but what’s a little sooner?” 

Seokwoo takes the item from his grip and stares at it before staring back at Chanhee with amazement in his eyes. 

“I debated for a long time whether to do this but I thought why not?”

“Chanhee… this is a house key,” 

“Our house key,” Chanhee concludes. Seokwoo then breaks out into tears as well. “It’s even got a love heart engraved in it!”

Chanhee then wipes his tears away, kissing both his cheeks. 

“I love you,” he says. 

Seokwoo smiles at him, sniffing away his next lot of tears. 

“I cant wait to see what life has for us.” Seokwoo whispers, leaning his forehead against Chanhee’s. 

“I love you,” that’s all he can say at the moment, too overwhelmed to say much more. 

“Me too,” Seokwoo replies gently. “I love you.”


End file.
